emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7942 (21st September 2017)
Plot Rebecca is disappointed to find drunken Lawrence slumped on the floor. Lawrence explains Ronnie's letter said he's found a new man in Brussels. Alex has spent the night on the sofa at Mill Cottage so Liv invites him to stay for breakfast. Arthur is dreading Gabby's homecoming as he fears his sister will hate him for losing the video footage of Ashley. Laurel assures Arthur it's not his fault and blames herself for not backing the footage up. Rebecca leaves Lachlan and Finn in charge of drunk and angry Lawrence. Laurel is disappointed to learn Gabby will be living with Bernice at Brook Cottage upon her return. Paddy is surprised to see Alex at Mill Cottage. Rebecca fills Robert in on Lawrence's letter from Ronnie before she heads off to the meeting. Lachlan and Finn rush outside when Lydia reveals Lawrence is building a bonfire. Aaron and Alex have lunch in The Woolpack with Charity and Victoria watching on. Alex wonders why Liv is living with Aaron instead of her parents. Charity takes a picture of Aaron and Alex to send to Chas. Robert is stunned to see Aaron with Alex. Lawrence pours petrol over the last of Ronnie's belongings. Lydia pounces on Lawrence and pushes him to the ground to stop him lighting a match. Lawrence orders everyone off of his property and demands peace. As Lachlan, Finn and Lydia are walking away, Lawrence cries into Ronnie's clothes. Robert approaches Aaron and Alex and introduces himself before pulling up a chair. Nicola heads over to Mulberry Cottage to drop off Laurel's dish to stop Laurel from calling round at Victoria Cottage and interrupting her and Jimmy. Robert finds Lawrence drowning his sorrows at Home Farm and asks him about Ronnie before talking about Aaron's new man. Robert plies Lawrence with drink and asks more about Ronnie. Nicola tires to escape from Mulberry Cottage but is forced to stay and comfort Laurel when Laurel reveals Gabby has chosen to stay with Bernice. Outside the pub, Alex leans in for a kiss but Aaron leans back, apologising to Alex for giving him the wrong idea. Lawrence is so drunk he can barely see or stand. Robert leads him to the stairs where Lawrence passes out. Robert stands over Lawrence and declares Lawrence won't be laughing when he's done with him. Cast Regular cast *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast *Dr Mason - Steven Flynn Locations *Home Farm - Dining room, living room, kitchen, office and grounds. *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Brook Cottage - Front garden *The Woolpack - Bar *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,360,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes